Christmas Children
by Sapphire Orb
Summary: Dark meets a little boy on the street. it's a Christmas story. please R


Hi everyone. This is another Christmas story done by me. I hope you like it and I hope it's not too odd.

Well on with the story then

_**Christmas Children**_

_**By: Sapphire Orb**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Dark why did you deliver the warning note personally! _Daisuke screamed in Darks head as they hid in an alleyway. Dark looked out right as a police car drove by. He ducked back in, hiding in the shadows. _Because I was board, so what else was I going to do? _ Dark finally stepped out of the ally onto the semi-snow covered ground and began to walk home.

_Dark you should probably let me have control back before you're seen. _Daisuke said struggling to regain his body. Dark just ignored him and kept walking through town. People didn't seem to notice him all too much (other then some young girls) all of them were to busy buying there Christmas presents; Christmas was only twelve days away. Dark silently laughed to himself, he really didn't see the point in Christmas gifts, people went and spent money on each other only to get it back as a gift from the other, wouldn't it just be easier to keep the money and buy something they want?

He stopped abruptly when he saw a little boy around six sitting in the corner of an ally huddled up to keep out the cold. As Dark got closer he could see that the little boy was crying. "Hey," Dark said startling the boy "are you ok kid?" the boy just stared at him with watery eyes, Dark had no idea what to do.

"Ya lost or something kid." Dark said coming down to his level. He received a small nod from the little boy "do you need some help? What me to find your parents." The boys started to cry again and Dark could hardly make out what he said "I…I don…don't have…any…any parents." The little boy stuttered.

Dark was taken aback by this comment and once again had no idea what to do. "Well then where do you live?" he asked holding his hand out to the boy.

The Boy stared up at him still crying, "in…in the orphanage." He said trying to sniffle back his tears.

"Well come on then, I'll take you there." He said helping the boy up. Dark had no idea where he was going, so he decided to ask directions from a person walking by. Luckily the person was able to give decent directions and didn't recognize him.

The boy clung to his hand as they walked, still crying. Finally Dark had had enough and turned his face to the boy. "You know Santa isn't gona bring you anything if you keep crying."

The little boy just looked up to him, fear in his eyes "really?"

"Yep," Dark said as they continued to walk "haven't you ever heard that song, you better watch out, you better not _cry…" _he said putting an emphasis on the word cry

"…You better no pout, I'm telling you why; Santa Clause is coming to town!" the boy sang happily after Dark. The boy wiped away his tears and began to laugh

"Do you think Santa is going to bring me the new toy car I asked him for?" he asked Dark. "We all got to go see him today at the shopping center. That's how I got lost…" He said his voice holding a sad tone.

"Of course he will bring you the car, Santa is a good man, and if you have been good I'm cretin that you will get it." Dark said happily as they arrived at the Orphanage. They walked inside to come into an empty lobby room. "Thank you sir!" the boy said happily as he started to run to the back of the building where the rest of the kids were.

"Hey wait kid," Dark called to him "you never told me your name."

The boy turned around and smiled at him "my name is Carlos sir." He said and then he disappeared behind the door.

Dark waved to the kid as he left and breathed a sigh of relief "well that my good deed for the year." He said to himself. He was about to walk out the door when a familiar voice caught his attention. It was coming from an office to the left of him and he couldn't help but see what was happening.

He leaned into the door to try to hear what the people inside were saying.

"I'm sorry Miss. Rebecca but there is nothing more I can do." said that familiar voice. "The police station just doesn't have enough money this year to buy all the children toys."

"That is ok Commander Hiwatari," _Satoshi?_ Dark thought as he finally realized who the voice belonged to. "I realize that you have used much of your saved money to try to capture Dark, the children will not mind, they can share there toys."

Dark never really noticed that he had left the orphanage he just remembered staring at the snow that covered the ground as he walked down the road. His mind was wondering and his face held a frown, a true one for once. _It's all my fault…_ he thought to himself. _I'm the reason all those kids aren't going to get what they wanted for Christmas… I'm the reason Carlos isn't going to get his new toy car. It's my entire fault. _

Some where in his thoughts Dark had arrived back at the Niwa house and had gotten into Daisuke's bed. He lay there looking at the ceiling until he finally fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Satoshi stood in the center of a large art room in the museum. He was here to prevent dark from stealing the egg of Isis, a large golden egg covered in multiple gems from around the world.

He looked at his watch Dark should be arriving any minute now…. _Clank_... the sound caused Satoshi to turn around and Face Dark, who already had the egg in his hand. "You're getting slow Commander." Dark said with a laugh "maybe it's about time you retire…"

"Not a chance dark, now hand over the egg." Satoshi said holding out his hand. Surprisingly Dark did put something into Satoshi's outstretched hand but it wasn't the egg. He looked into his hand too see a large pile of dollars. _There has to be hundreds here_ Satoshi thought, his eyes widening. He looked back up at Dark glaring at him. "If you're trying to buy the egg this isn't going to be enough Dark."

"It's not for the egg Satoshi, it's for the orphanage." He said with a smile, black wings suddenly covering his back. "The kids need gifts, I mean really what's Christmas with out them. Just make sure Carlos gets his toy car okay." And with that Dark was gone in a whorl wind of black feathers.

Satoshi couldn't believe it… Dark had just given something to the orphanage, because he wanted too? What was the world coming too? _He said something about a kid named Carlos _Satoshi thought _but there's no one there that goes by that name…_Satoshi knew all the kids there, and he didn't know a single one named Carlos or anything even close to that.

_Oh well. _Thought Satoshi as he put the money into his pocket, _at least the rest of the children will have a Marry Christmas..._

Outside a young boy smiled as he watched Dark fly into the night. "Thank you sir," He said before he disappeared into the December wind…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

YAY! Ok I'm done with this story. I know it's not much and its a bit short, but I do hope you like it. Was Dark to OOC? Please tell me.

The reason Satoshi is helping out the orphanage is because that was the orphanage he lived at till Mr. Hiwatari adopted him, So thats where that came from.

Ok well that it from me, please drop me a review if you can.

_Sapphire Orb._

_ PS:** HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! **  
_


End file.
